End And Beginnings
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Traducción de End And Beginnings de clairegleek. ¿Y si Stefan hubiese llegado tarde para salvar a Caroline en 4.16, cómo reaccionaría Klaus? ¿Y si no fuese solo un final, sino un comienzo?
1. Capítulo 1

Aquí os traigo otra traducción al español, esta vez es de clairegleek (quien también me ha dado permiso para traducirla). Espero que os guste!

La historia no me pertenece, es de clairegleek y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen.

**Capítulo uno-Finales**

"Nooooo!" gritó Stefan desesperadamente mientras llegaba al claro demasiado tarde, llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Elena clavar la rama en el pecho de Caroline.

"Oh…" Caroline jadeó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras cogía su última bocanada de aire y se desplomaba en el suelo, su cuerpo envejeciendo y sus venas ennegreciéndose.

Damon agarró a Elena por detrás, sus ojos se abrieron mientras tomó el cuerpo sin vida de Caroline. "¿Qué has hecho?"

Elena se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente, "Estaba molestándome. Seguía intentando decirme que hacer."

"¿Y por eso la has matado?"

"Mejor que tener que estar escuchando su molesta voz," Elena sonrió satisfecha, "o verla coquetear con Stefan. ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar enamorada de Tyler? ¿O de Klaus? No puedo seguir el ritmo."

"Oh dios, Klaus," Damon apretó el agarré que tenía sobre Elena cuando se dio cuenta, "acabas de matar a la mujer con la que está obsesionado."

"¿Y? Soy la doppelganger no va a hacerme daño."

"No estoy tan seguro de eso. Eres un vampiro Elena, ya no puedes ayudar a Klaus a hacer más híbridos, ahora eres inútil para él. Tenemos que sacarte del pueblo." Damon dijo entrando en pánico.

"Aléjala de aquí." Stefan susurró con voz ronca mientras quitaba la rama del corazón de Caroline y la acunaba en sus brazos, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Hermano…" Damon sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver la cara devastada de su hermano.

"No quiero escucharlo Damon!" Stefan los miró ferozmente a los dos, "Alejaos de una maldita vez de nosotros. Llévatela y abandonad Mystic Falls, dejad el país, realmente no me importa." Stefan ahogó un sollozo mientras miraba una vez más a Caroline, "necesito cuidar de mi mejor amiga."

"Cuídate hermano." Damon desapareció con Elena, dejando atrás dos últimas palabras susurradas al viento. "Buena suerte."

Mientras su hermano y su exnovia se marchaban, Stefan dejó ir los sollozos que había estado conteniendo, ocultando su cara en los rizos rubios de Caroline mientras lloraba por perder a otra amiga en manos de alguien que quería. Primero Damon mató a Lexi y ahora Elena mata a Caroline, una de las pocas luces restantes de su vida.

Hacia tan solo unas horas que Caroline había estado riéndose mientras él la cargaba sobre su hombro en la fiesta, riendo con ella mientras bailaban juntos. Antes de que Elena tratara de matar a la Sheriff Forbes y después teniendo éxito al matar a Caroline.

"Lo siento Caroline," Stefan susurró entrecortadamente en el pelo de ella, _¿Por qué no te protegí? Elena te ha estado atacando todo el día, tenía que haberlo visto venir. _"Lo siento mucho, mucho."

Después de permitirse un tiempo para llorar Stefan decidió que era tiempo de llevarse a Caroline de ahí. Envolvió un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, el otro alrededor de sus hombros y se puso de pie sosteniéndola cerca. Discutió consigo mismo durante un momento antes de decidir traerla hasta la casa de huéspedes.

Stefan caminó despacio hacia su casa esperando que los asistentes a la fiesta, Damon y Elena se hubieran ido cuando él llegase a casa. Afortunadamente resultó ser cierto, cuando llegó la casa estaba vacía y en silencio. Abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola con el pie, caminó hacia el sofá dejando con cuidado a Caroline en él.

Stefan se sirvió una bebida y se la bebió intentando prepararse para lo siguiente que tenía que hacer. Tomando una profunda respiración sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó.

"¿Hola?"

"Sheriff Forbes, soy Stefan."

"Oh Stefan, ¿Está Caroline contigo?" preguntó Liz asustándose. "Elena me dejó en el bosque y huyó."

Stefan tragó saliva mientras miraba a Caroline, "necesito que vengas a la casa de huéspedes."

Escuchando el tono de Stefan, el miedo se apoderó de ella, "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Por favor Liz solo ven aquí."

"Estaré ahí en diez minutos." Liz colgó y se puso en camino.

Stefan consideró la posibilidad de llamar a Klaus mientras esperaba a que llegase la Sheriff Forbes, sabía que no podía esconderle la muerte de Caroline por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué haría Klaus cuando lo descubriese? Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿Desgarraría al pueblo con su ira? ¿Perseguiría a Elena hasta los confines de la Tierra y le arrancaría el corazón? Tyler estaba huyendo de él, que era uno más en la lista. Stefan se frustró al pensar en Tyler _cómo demonios voy a decírselo a Tyler, no podemos seguir esperándolo. Ni siquiera le hemos contado sobre Jeremy! _Stefan tuvo que parar y tomar una respiración mientras el dolor lo volvía a golpear. Primero Jeremy y ahora Caroline, ¿Iba a estar su eternidad para siempre llena de gente que él quería muriendo? Si era así no creía poder sobrevivir a eso.

Los pensamientos de Stefan fueron interrumpidos por un toque frenético en la puerta, frotándose los ojos con la mano, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió lleno de miedo mientras miraba a la Sheriff Forbes.

"¿Dónde está Caroline, Stefan?" preguntó Liz con preocupación.

"Está aquí" respondió Stefan con la voz quebrada, "pero hay algo que necesito decirte primero.

"No me importa," Liz pasó junto a él, "necesito ver a mi hija." Caminó por el vestíbulo y cuando miró hacia el sofá sollozó, "Oh dios." Estaba su hija estirada en el sofá, Caroline parecía que solo estaba descansando, sino fuese por la piel y las venas grises.

"Intenté decírtelo Liz." Stefan dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás a ella.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Liz mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Caroline y le acariciaba el pelo.

Stefan miró sus manos mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche, "Elena fue a por Caroline durante todo el día. Primero en la competición de animadoras, ella no cogió a propósito a Caroline, después la desafió alimentándose en la competición. Luego cuando Elena organizó la fiesta, se puso celosa porque estaba bailando y pasando un buen rato con Caroline, se te llevó y fuimos a buscarte a ti y a Caroline," su voz se quebró con su nombre pero continuó, "Ella y Elena se pelearon y yo," las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia el suelo. "Llegué demasiado tarde. Llegué justo cuando Elena le clavó la estaca. Lo siento mucho Liz."

Liz jadeó, "¿Elena hizo esto?"

Stefan asintió, "no me di cuenta lo lejos que podía llegar. Nunca pensé que podría matar a una de sus amigas." Stefan sacudió la cabeza, "Aun no puedo entenderlo, Caroline era mayor! Elena no debería haber sido capaz de vencerla."

"Conociendo a mi hija habría intentado no hacerle daño."

"Le dije que intentase lo que fuese para pararla." Stefan lloró.

Liz miró a Stefan, "ella aun la veía como su amiga," besó la frente de Caroline, "mi hija es leal a pesar de todo." Liz miró a su hija una vez más antes de levantarse, "tengo que organizar un funeral, de alguna manera sin que nadie sepa que era un vampiro."

Stefan tomó suavemente sus hombros, "no, lo que necesitas es ir a casa y descansar. Yo cuidaré de ella." Stefan contempló a Caroline, "se lo debo."

Liz tomó la mano de Stefan entre las suyas, "Caroline te quería Stefan, tú eras su mejor amigo. Sé que la ayudaste mucho desde que se convirtió en vampiro," le apretó la mano," y estoy agradecida de que te tuviese para asegurar mantenerse humana lo más que pudiese."

"Ella era la mejor de nosotros," Stefan susurró entrecortadamente limpiándose de manera furiosa las lágrimas, "de todos nosotros ella no se merecía esto, era el vampiro más humano que he conocido nunca."

"Esa es mi hija para ti," Liz rio entre lágrimas," siempre superando expectaciones."

Stefan sonrió tímidamente, "Si, siempre buscando la perfección."

"Nunca se dio cuenta de que era perfecta tal y como era." Liz se tragó las lágrimas, "Adiós Stefan, volveré mañana después de tener tiempo para procesarlo."

Stefan la acompañó hasta la puerta y vio como se iba, "Buenas noches Liz." Cerrando la puerta, volvió al sofá y se sentó delante de él, girándose hacia Caroline descansó su cabeza en él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, "Yo también te quería Caroline, eras mi mejor amiga y sin ti creo que me hubiese vuelto loco, especialmente con todo lo de Damon y Elena." Stefan dejó caer unas lágrimas otra vez, "¿Por qué has tenido que ser tú? Te necesito Caroline, te necesito." Descansó su frente sobre la de Caroline mientras sollozaba, aun muerta su presencia le daba consuelo.

De repente sintió un abrazo cálido y pudo jurar que oyó un débil susurro, "Oh Stefan," moviendo rápidamente la cabeza recorrió con la mirada la habitación sin encontrar nada, miró hacia Caroline susurrando, "¿Caroline?" sacudió la cabeza ante su estupidez. Caroline estaba muerta! Nunca volvería a escuchar su voz otra vez.

_El otro lado_

"_Estoy aquí Stefan," Caroline respondió, sentándose al lado de Stefan en el suelo con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él desde atrás, dándole ese pequeño consuelo mientras se lamentaba por ella, "Estoy justo aquí."_

_Más temprano esa misma noche_

_Caroline jadeó cuando se levantó, mirando a su alrededor vio el claro donde ella y Elena estaban peleándose, su última memoria era de un dolor fuerte en su pecho, "Elena me clavó una estaca!"_

_Mirando su pecho vio que no había ninguna marca en su ropa, levantando su blusa, su pecho no tenía ninguna marca, ningún agujero donde le habían clavado la estaca, "¿Pero cómo?"_

_Mirando alrededor pudo distinguir a Stefan en la distancia cargando lo que parecía un cuerpo. Levantándose Caroline gritó, "Stefan, Stefan espera." Nada, ni siquiera se encogió es como si no pudiese escucharla. Corriendo hacia él iba a decir su nombre otra vez cuando vio lo que estaba sosteniendo. Ella. Estaba sosteniendo en los brazos su cuerpo muerto, lagrimas caían por las mejillas de él mientras se movía._

_Caroline se paró conmocionada y cayó de rodillas, "Estoy muerta". Agarró su pecho mientras recordaba el sentir la estaca atravesar su corazón. "Elena me mató." Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse mientras pensaba en todo lo que dejaba atrás sin decir adiós; su madre, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, oh dios Tyler y Klaus. Caroline sollozó y se dio cuenta de que nunca los volvería a ver, nunca más decirles lo mucho que los quería, incluso Klaus se había infiltrado en su corazón._

_Caroline gritó en el silencio de la noche oscura. '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Elena me ha hecho esto? Soy su amiga' pensó enfadada. "¿Por qué?" gritó, llorando tan fuerte que estaba jadeando, "Stefan, necesito a Stefan."_

_De repente sintió un movimiento en el aire y el claro fue reemplazado por el salón de la casa de huéspedes, delante de ella Stefan estaba con el teléfono en la mano mientras hablaba con su madre, y detrás de él estirado en el sofá estaba su cuerpo. Caminando hacia allí, tomó el agujero sangriento de su pecho y sus restos disecados._

"_Wow," murmuró Caroline mirando paralizada ante la visión frente a ella, "es tan extraño ver tu propio cuerpo."_

_Cuando Stefan colgó el teléfono Caroline lo vio pensando, odiando la mirada de dolor en su cara sabiendo que era por ella, se puso de pie junto a él, "Debería haberte escuchado Stef," apretó los puños mientras se llenaba de furia, "Debí haberle roto el cuello a esa perra."_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque frenético en la puerta, Caroline siguió a Stefan mientras contestaba a la puerta y viendo quien estaba en el otro lado, hizo que todo la golpeara de nuevo, "Mami," los siguió y vio cómo su madre reaccionaba ante su muerte, Caroline lloró por su madre mientras Stefan le explicaba lo que había pasado. Se encogió cuando Stefan expresó su desconcierto sobre como Elena la había vencido si ella era mayor, escuchar la explicación de su madre tocó su corazón, por el hecho de que su madre la conocía, "Siento no haberte escuchado."_

_Caroline escuchó con asombró cuando su madre le contó a Stefan lo mucho que él había significado para ella, escuchando a Stefan llamarla la mejor de ellos y como ella no merecía esto hizo que quisiese envolverlo en sus brazos. Escucharlos decir que era perfecta hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas otra vez, después de ver como se despedían camino hasta su madre y sonrió con pesar, "Adiós mamá, siempre te querré." Y vio cómo se iba._

_Caroline vio a Stefan sentarse al lado de su cuerpo y entrelazar sus dedos juntos, ella se sentó a su lado y escuchó su sincero discurso, "Yo también te quiero Stefan." Escuchándolo sollozar diciendo que la necesitaba le partió el corazón, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él susurrando, "Oh Stefan." Lo vio mover rápidamente la cabeza buscando alrededor de la habitación antes de mirar otra vez hacia su cuerpo susurrando, "¿Caroline?"_

_Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron, '¿Podía él escucharla?' manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de él intentando consolarlo, respondió, "Estoy aquí Stefan, estoy justo aquí."_

Stefan aun podía sentir el calor rodearlo, miró a Caroline y sonrió suavemente, "¿Estás aquí verdad Caroline?" escuchando que no había respuesta movió su cabeza, "Oh como desearía que Jeremy estuviera aquí."

Hubo un toque en la puerta que causo que Stefan frunciera el ceño, _¿Quién podría ser? _A regañadientes, se levantó odiando dejar a Caroline, fue a responder a la puerta quedándose parado al ver quien estaba en el otro lado, "Klaus."

"Destripador." Klaus saludó sonriendo a su viejo amigo, "¿Puedo pasar? Tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir."

Stefan entró en pánico,_ oh dios, ¿Qué hago? Como puedo dejarle ver a Caroline._ Stefan intentó esconder sus rasgos en una expresión calmada, y respondió, "¿Podemos hacerlo por la mañana Klaus? No estoy de humor para discutir lo que estoy seguro que serán asuntos sobre la cura."

Notando el pánico en la cara de Stefan antes de que tratara de esconderlo las sospechas de Klaus aumentaron, entrecerrando sus ojos en él, un brillo peligroso penetró en sus ojos. "No estaba pidiendo permiso Stefan," Klaus pasó junto a él ignorando sus protestas, "estás tratando de planear… mi muerte…" Klaus no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, "Caroline…"

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos-Comienzo**

"Caroline…" susurró Klaus en shock, solo podía mirar el cuerpo de Caroline acostado en el sofá, no podía apartar los ojos de su piel gris y sus venas negras que indicaban su muerte. Estaba muerta. Un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho al darse cuenta. Como si estuviese en trance caminó hacia ella sintiendo sus piernas doblarse mientras estaba de pie a su lado, cayendo de rodillas mientras alargó una mano temblorosa y rozó su mejilla con sus dedos. Ella estaba fría, su luz se había extinguido. Su luz se había ido. Su respiración era entrecortada, enormes jadeos estremecidos por el aire.

Stefan vio a Klaus cuando cayó de rodillas delante de Caroline sin aliento. Encontró difícil ver al hombre que había odiado durante mucho tiempo, a quien creía incapaz de tener sentimientos, venirse abajo delante de él por su mejor amiga, quien iba a pensar que si había alguien capaz de sacar emociones de entre la gente fuese Caroline. Incapaz de mirar más sin hacer nada, Stefan rompió el doloroso silencio, "¿Klaus?"

"¿Quién hizo esto?" preguntó Klaus suavemente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que estaban a esperando a ser derramadas.

Stefan abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra, _si se lo digo, estoy básicamente sentenciando la muerte de Elena_ ¿Podría hacerlo? Claro que estaba furioso con ella pero una parte minúscula aun tenia sentimientos por ella.

Klaus no podía esperar más para una respuesta, giró la cabeza para mirar entre lágrimas a Stefan, "¿Quién hizo esto Stefan?"

"Klaus…" Stefan miró al suelo incapaz de ver la mirada de devastación en la cara de Klaus.

"¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?" gritó Klaus mientras rápidamente clavaba a Stefan contra la pared, su mano envuelta alrededor del cuello de Stefan sus rasgos de Híbrido aparecieron en su cara mientras perdía el control de sus emociones, golpeando la cabeza de Stefan contra la pared con cada palabra, "Dímelo. Ahora."

Stefan intentó apartar los dedos de Klaus de su garganta mientras jadeaba por aire, "Elena."

Klaus perdió el agarré que tenía en Stefan, "¿Qué?"

Stefan jadeó por aire un momento antes de responder, "fue Elena, mató a Caroline."

Klaus lo soltó completamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás en shock, sus rasgos volviendo a la normalidad, "Por qué Elena la mataría."

Stefan se frotóel cuello por el dolor antes de responder a Klaus, "ha apagado el interruptor. Desde entonces ha mostrado su rivalidad con Caroline." Stefan caminó hacia las bebidas sirviendo una bebida para él y para Klaus, pasándosela tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Elena ha estado provocándola todo el día, no cogiéndola en lo de las animadoras, poniéndose celosa mientras Caroline y yo bailábamos juntos divirtiéndonos, después intentó matar a la Sheriff Forbes y secuestrarla a ella," Stefan odiaba discutir esto otra vez pero sabía que Klaus lo obligaría, terminándose el resto de su bebida continuó, "fuimos a buscarla, podía escucharlas pelearse, intenté llegar lo más rápido que pude pero llegué demasiado tarde, llegué justo cuando Elena le clavó la estaca."

Klaus escuchó ávidamente lo que Stefan le contó apretando el vaso tan fuerte que se rompió en su mano, "¿Dónde está la perra ahora Destripador?"

Stefan vio como los rasgos de Klaus se llenaban de rabia sin ni siquiera notar los fragmentos rotos del vaso en su mano, "se ha ido."

"¿Oh?" Klaus estaba aparentemente calmado, "¿Ni siquiera se ha quedado a admirar su obra?"

"Damon se la ha llevado." Stefan respondió.

"Bueno, esto hace las cosas interesantes," Klaus reflexionó, "sabes que no puedo dejarla ir con esto. Matar a Caroline es imperdonable y no olvidemos que mató a Kol también. Ninguna cantidad de Híbridos valen la pena para mantenerla viva."

"Nada de lo que diga va a cambiar tu opinión pero," Stefan cerró los ojos con dolor recordando a la chica que una vez amó y dándose que nunca que ya no existía más, "después de lo que le hizo a Caroline no puedo excusar lo que hace más, apagarlo no te hace una persona diferente solo significa que no te importa nada, así que en alguna parte dentro de ella estaba resentida con Caroline y no puedo perdonarla por alejar a mi mejor amiga de mí."

Klaus estaba satisfecho de escuchar que a Stefan le importa lo suficiente Caroline para no perdonar a Elena, _cuando ponga mis manos en ella voy a desgarrarla miembro por miembro hasta que suplique por la muerte. _Klaus caminó hacia Caroline otra vez y mientras la miraba una idea se formó en su cabeza, "Trae a tu bruja."

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesito que haga un pequeño hechizo." Klaus sonrió satisfecho.

"No te ayudará a rastrear a Elena, aún no sabe lo de Caroline." Stefan advirtió a Klaus sabiendo que Bonnie no traicionaría a sus amigos.

"Elena puede esperar", Klaus giró la cabeza para mirar a Stefan, "como sabes Stefan soy un hombre paciente, la venganza puede esperar, Caroline es mi prioridad ahora," tragó mientras sentía las lágrimas amenazar otra vez, "ella es todo lo que importa."

Stefan estaba lentamente empezando a entender lo mucho que Caroline significaba para Klaus, era difícil pensar que era capaz de amar pero si estaba dispuesto a esperar para la venganza, realmente él debía amarla, "¿Qué quieres de Bonnie?"

Klaus suspiró, _Lo que quiero realmente es que te vayas y me dejes a solas con Caroline._ No dijo eso pero le dijo la verdad, "quiero que haga un hechizo de conservación en ella como Ayana hizo con Esther."

"Crees que puedes traerla de vuelta." Stefan jadeó.

"Esperé mil años para romper mi maldición," Klaus acarició la mejilla de Caroline prometiendo, "por ella haría lo que sea para traerla de vuelta, incluso si me lleva mil años más."

Stefan caminó hacia allí y puso su mano en el hombro de Klaus, "Y te ayudaré a traerla de vuelta sin importar el tiempo que tarde," Stefan prometió mientras miraba a Caroline, "ella lo vale."

"Ciertamente lo vale." Klaus estuvo de acuerdo.

"Iré a por Bonnie ahora." Viendo que Klaus quería estar a solas con Caroline Stefan añadió, "primero tengo que darle las noticias antes de explicarle lo que quieres de ella así que estaré un rato."

Klaus asintió, agradecido de que Stefan le diese un tiempo a solas con Caroline. Cuando Stefan se giró para irse Klaus susurró, "Gracias."

"De nada." Stefan respondió antes de ir a darle las noticias a Bonnie.

"A solas al fin amor," Klaus se sentó junto a las piernas de Caroline, cogió una de sus manos en la suya y contempló su cara, "nunca pensé que te vería así. Pensé que siempre estaría ahí para protegerte hasta que finalmente vinieras a mí y pudiéramos pasar el resto de nuestra eternidad juntos." Klaus miró hacia sus manos unidas mientras sentía las primeras lágrimas bajar por su mejilla, levantó su mano libre para limpiarla y viendo la humedad en su pulgar él se quebró, "¿Has visto lo que me has hecho Caroline? No he llorado en mil años pero viéndote muerta siento como una cascada quiere salir de mi." Finalmente las lágrimas que ha estado aguantando caen en cascada por sus mejillas, se inclinó sobre Caroline descansando su cabeza en su pecho mientras sollozaba, envolviendo sus brazos en su esbelta cintura la apretó contra él, reacio a soltarla, finalmente se dio cuenta de porque se sentía como si su corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho, "Te amaba."

Sintió un toque caliente en su espalda como si estuviese moviéndose de arriba abajo consolándolo. Habiendo existido durante tanto tiempo Klaus sabía lo que era inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos se deleitó con su toque fantasmal, "Caroline, estás aquí," lanzó una risa ahogada de alivio, _está aquí,_ "sé que has escuchado todo lo que he dicho y quiero que sepas que siento cada palabra," sintiendo su calor en su mejilla la acarició, "te traeré de vuelta Caroline. No he encontrado después de todo este tiempo a la mujer que amo solo para perderla."

_El otro lado_

_Caroline acariciaba la mejilla de Klaus mientras lloraba con él intentando procesar sus palabras, él la amaba y haría lo que fuese para traerla de vuelta._

_Caroline había visto todo su intercambio de palabras con Stefan, viendo a Klaus derrumbarse ante la visión de su cuerpo había causado que le doliese el corazón, dolía ver cuando intentaba controlarse hasta que Stefan se fue antes de sollozar y apretar su cuerpo contra él, tenía que hacer algo para consolarlo así que frotó su espalda y se sorprendió cuando reconoció que era ella al instante. Escucharle decir que significaba todo se movió hacia ella, colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla mientras él la acariciaba con su toque, sus siguientes palabras produjeron en ella un sollozo junto a él. Él la amaba._

'_¿Qué es lo que Elena me ha quitado?' pensó Caroline, 'puede que haya dicho que sabía que estaba enamorado de mi después de morderme cuando me estaba muriéndome, realmente no le creí.' Caroline miró en su cara de corazón roto, diciendo las palabras sin que pudiese oírlas, las que no había estado preparada para decir cuando él podía escucharlas, "estaba tan enfadada contigo por perseguir a Tyler. Tu y yo hemos estado acercándonos antes de que la loba traicionase a Tyler y que tu mataras a todos tus Híbridos. Me importas Klaus!" gritó Caroline y finalmente dejó ir todas sus emociones reprimidas, "Stefan y yo nos sentimos culpables ese día antes de descubrir que habías matado a la madre de Tyler. Apenas podía reconciliarme con el hombre que había estado conociendo, el hombre roto y solitario que pintó una imagen de un copo de nieve solitario, o el que pensó en convertirse en humano al ver el duro trabajo que tenía que hacer un colibrí para sobrevivir, el hombre que se rio conmigo y no se alejó por mi comportamiento controlador en el desfile histórico de Mystic Falls ,era el mismo hombre que sacrificó sin piedad a trece personas." Caroline pasó sus dedos por los labios de Klaus, "Ahora me dices que me amas y yo casi no me atrevo a creerte."_

"_Nik hará eso para ti cariño."_

_Caroline jadeó dándose la vuelta no creyendo lo que sus ojos veian, al ver quien estaba de pie a su lado, "Kol."_

"_El único." Kol le guiñó el ojo._

"_Estás muerto."_

"_Odio decírtelo pero tú también."_

_Caroline rodó los ojos, "Todavía molestando por lo que veo."_

"_Aun el objeto de afecto de mi hermano por lo que veo," Kol movió sus cejas y se sentó en brazo del sofá._

"_Estoy segura que uno de los muchos a lo largo de los años." Caroline contrarrestó incomoda._

"_Ahí es donde te equivocas cariño," Kol miró con dolor a su hermano por su tristeza, "Nik ha tenido a muchas mujeres en su cama a lo largo de los siglos, pero él nunca se ha preocupado por ninguna de ellas," le dio a Caroline una sonrisa sincera, "hasta que llegaste tú. El de verdad te ama Caroline."_

_Caroline se mordió el labio, "¿Cómo estaás tan seguro?"_

"_Mi hermano no ha amado a nadie desde Tatia," Kol la atravesó con la mirada, "¿Puedes imaginar vivir mil años sin amor? Solo traición. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo cambia eso a una persona?"_

"_Si, puedo imaginar que puede convertirte en una persona amargada y desconfiada."_

"_Lo hace," Kol pensó en tiempos pasados durante un momento, "Nik no fue siempre así sabes."_

"_¿No?" Caroline miró a Klaus mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra él, susurrándole promesas que le produjeron un escalofrío de anticipación sobre ella, '¿Qué estoy pensando?' Mató a la madre de Tyler! Echó a Tyler de la ciudad. ¿Por qué estoy anticipando cosas?' Sacudiendo sus pensamientos preguntó a Kol, "¿Cómo era cuando era humano?"_

"_Débil," Kol se rio, "Era fácil herir a Nik, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente. Era leal, divertido, dulce, perdía rápidamente los estribos, se preocupaba por su familia por encima de todo y siempre buscaba la aprobación de nuestros padres. No importaba lo que hiciese, Mikael siempre encontraba la manera de echarle la culpa y esto era antes de que descubriese que Nik no era su hijo." Un antiguo dolor penetró en sus ojos, "Lo que realmente rompió a mi hermano fue la muerte de Henrick, estaba con él cuando lo mataron y nunca se perdonó a si mismo por ello."_

"_He oído la historia," Kol le dio una mirada inquisitiva, "Rebekah se lo dijo a Elena, que fue la que me lo dijo. No fue su culpa, no sabía que pasaría fue un accidente."_

"_Lo sé, Elijah lo sabía, Rebekah lo sabía, ni Finn lo culpó, fueron Mikael y Esther los que constantemente lo culpaban y lo avergonzaban," Kol apretó los dientes con rabia, "me sorprendió que convirtiesen a Nik en vampiro con el resto de nosotros cuando ellos parecían odiarlo tanto. Aunque Mikael pasó los siguientes mil años persiguiendo no solo a Nik también a todos nosotros."_

"_En realidad nunca conocí a Mikael la noche que Klaus lo mató, Tyler me dio verbena y me llevó a casa."_

"_Hay que reconocerle el mérito al pequeño chucho, sabe cómo mantenerte a salvo."_

"_Puedo cuidarme yo sola." Caroline cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente._

"_Confía en mi cariño nadie estaba a salvo de Mikael."_

"_De todos modos, ¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Caroline, "¿Por qué me estás diciendo que Klaus me ama?"_

"_La única cosa que haces en Otro Lado es ver a la gente que amas cometer errores y lamentar las elecciones que has hecho," Kol parecía realmente arrepentido, "Lamento haber intentado matar a Jeremy, era mi amigo pero Silas es peligroso y no debería haber sido levantado," abruptamente se puso de pie, "pero vosotros idiotas solo lo hicisteis para conseguir la cura para la doppelganger y ahora el infierno estará sobre la Tierra."_

"_¿Pero qué podemos hacer con eso? Estamos muertos!" Caroline levantó las manos frustrada, "no puedo hacer nada desde aquí."_

_Kol juntó las manos sobre los hombros de Caroline," Créeme cuando digo que Nik hará lo que sea para traerte de vuelta y cuando lo haga necesito que estés a su lado mientras derrotáis a Silas de una vez por todas."_

"_Eso es mucho sobre mis hombros." Caroline no quería permitirse esperar por su retorno, "¿Qué te hace pensar que puede hacerlo?"_

"_Mi hermano es terco," Kol le dio una mirada de complicidad, "Si se le mete algo en la cabeza no parará hasta que lo tenga. Te traerá de vuelta Caroline, no tengo ninguna duda."_

"_Es abrumador," Caroline pasó sus manos por su pelo, " la gente no para de decirme que está obsesionado conmigo, que está encaprichado, que está enamorado por primera vez desde hace billones de años! ¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que sentir? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir?"_

"_Ahora eres un fantasma Caroline y eso viene con ciertas ventajas," Kol sonrió sinuosamente, "podemos mirar. Mira a mi hermano y no te dejara ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos."_

"_Está bien, lo hare, podría ser divertido espiarlo por una vez." Caroline rio pensando a escondidas sobre Klaus._

"_Ese es el espíritu," Kol besó su mejilla, "me voy tengo otros miembros de la familia a los que rondar."_

"_¿Te veré otra vez?" Caroline lo esperaba, no quería estar sola ahí._

"_Nos veremos otra vez," Kol le sonrió, "hasta entonces Caroline." La dejo con una última petición, "Dale a mi hermano una oportunidad, no lo lamentaras." Desapareció._

_Caroline se sentó al lado de Klaus titubeando antes de colocar su mano sobre la suya, su cabeza se giró, sus ojos conectados, ella jadeó, "Klaus…"_

Klaus se congeló, un calor lo llenaba mientras veía un breve parpadeo en la preciosa cara de Caroline y su dulce voz diciendo su nombre, una sonrisa tocó sus labios, "Te vi querida," le besó la frente, "Oigo tu voz, puedo sentir tu presencia. Te traeré de vuelta, lo juro."

Klaus mantuvo a Caroline el mayor tiempo posible en sus brazos no queriendo apartarse de ella, y si perdía su conexión con ella, podía sentir el calor de su presencia alrededor suyo y no quería perderlo. Antes de estar listo podía escuchar a Stefan y a Bonnie acercarse, tomando una respiración, respiró su perfume, "tengo que soltarte ahora amor pero solo mientras Bonnie hace el hechizo." Klaus estiró a Caroline y se puso de pie.

Stefan caminó hacia la puerta seguido de una llorosa Bonnie quien fue hacia Caroline lloriqueando ante su presencia, sentándose a su lado empezó a acariciar su pelo. "¿Qué te ha hecho, Care?"

"¿Te ha dicho Stefan lo que quiero que hagas?" preguntó Klaus.

"Quieres que conserve su cuerpo mientras buscas una manera de traerla de vuelta." Bonnie respondió, se le escapó un sollozo mientras miraba a Klaus, "¿De verdad crees que puedes arreglarlo?"

"Voy a buscar en cada rincón de este mundo, voy a encontrar a cada bruja, leer cada grimorio hasta saber exactamente lo que necesito para traerla de vuelta a mí," Klaus prometió, "de eso tienes mi palabra."

Bonnie buscó por su cara algún signo de engaño, sin encontrar ninguna sonrió y sacó su grimorio de su mochila, "Vamos a empezar entonces."

"¿Necesitas algo Bonnie?" preguntó Stefan odiando estar de pie sin hacer nada.

Bonnie leyó los ingredientes para el hechizo antes de asentir, "Como fue escrito hace mil años no hay muchos," se los enumeró a Stefan, "necesito cinco velas, un cuenco con agua, sal y una taza de su sangre."

"Te los traeré," Stefan miró hacia Klaus, "¿Klaus querrías recoger su sangre?" mientras Klaus asentía, él fue a la cocina a reunir las cosas que Bonnie necesitaba.

Klaus cogió un vaso y caminó de vuelta hacia Caroline. Cogió su muñeca colocándola en el borde del vaso, deslizó su uña sobre la muñeca de ella cortándola, empujando suavemente contra su muñeca, recogió su sangre hasta que paró y se lo tendió a Bonnie.

Bonnie cogió el vaso colocándolo a su lado, sumergiendo su dedo en la sangre marcó cinco puntos en el suelo, cuando Stefan volvió le indicó donde colocarlas, "Necesito que coloques una vela en cada gota de sangre." Stefan hizo lo que le indicó, Bonnie cogió la sal y dibujo un circulo conectando las velas, "Coloca a Caroline en el centro del circulo."

Klaus levantó con cuidado a Caroline en sus brazos y la estiró suavemente en el círculo. Se puso de pie al lado de Stefan para ver a Bonnie hacer el hechizo.

Bonnie entró en el círculo sujetando el cuenco de agua, se sentó y colocó el cuenco entre ellas. Cerrando los ojos encendió las velas antes de empezar a cantar en Latín, colocó una mano en el agua, con la otra puso sal en las herida de Caroline, el resto en el suelo y empezó a hervir, entonces vertió un poco de sangre en la herida, el resto en el cuenco, colocó su mano libre en el pecho de Caroline gritando el resto del hechizo, en la última línea las llamas de las velas subieron rápidamente casi alcanzando el techo y Caroline se curó debajo de su mano, los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron, "Ya está."

"Gracias Bonnie." Klaus agradeció a Bonnie, ahora sabía que tenía tiempo para ayudar a Caroline.

"No lo hice por ti." Bonnie respondió, "Lo hice por mi mejor amiga."

Klaus sonrió, "No importa la razón por la que lo hiciste, ahora tenemos tiempo para encontrar el hechizo para traerla de vuelta."

"Bonnie no va a buscar nada esta noche," Stefan le dijo a Klaus mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de Bonnie, "ese fue un gran hechizo. Vas a descansar."

Bonnie sonrió a Stefan agradecida y lo siguió arriba hacia la habitación. Estirándose le dijo a Stefan, "Vamos a traerla de vuelta Stefan."

"Sí que lo haremos." Stefan respondió a una dormida Bonnie. Fue hacia abajo notando que Klaus había limpiado, el hibrido estaba de pie en medio de la habitación sujetando a Caroline en sus brazos, "Bonnie estas dormida."

"Bien, necesitará descansar," Klaus apretó su agarre sobre Caroline, "tenemos mucho que hacer."

"Pero no esta noche," Stefan declaró, "así que deja a Caroline y vuelve mañana."

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Stefan," Klaus respondió, acariciando el pelo de Caroline, respirando en él, "ella se viene conmigo."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Stefan, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

"_¿En serio?" gritó Caroline, rodando los ojos hacia Klaus._

¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres-Despertares**

"_¿En serio?" gritó Caroline, rodando los ojos hacia Klaus. "No puedes soportar estar alejado de mi aunque sea por una noche. ¿En serio?"_

"No puedo confiar en ti para mantenerla a salvo," Klaus fulminó a Stefan, "después de todo no la protegiste cuando te necesitaba."

"_Tú no fuiste allí." Caroline fulminó a Klaus, apretando el puño con ganas de darle un puñetazo._

"Lo intenté," Stefan susurró afligido, "no tienes ni idea lo rápido que corrí hacia ella." Se acercó hasta Klaus y clavó su mirada con la suya, "¿Sabes cómo se sintió verla morir? ¿Ver cómo se iba la luz de sus ojos? ¿Ver cómo iba cayendo y darte cuenta de que era demasiado tarde?" Stefan dejó escapar un sollozo mientras miraba a Caroline, "Y por segunda vez estar impotente mientras mi mejor amiga moría." Levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Klaus, "No pienses por un segundo que eres el único devastado, el único que apenas puede respirar porque ella se ha ido, el único con dolor porque no lo eres," Stefan mordió su labio mientras intentaba no llorar, "La única cosa que me está deteniendo de una total desesperación es la pequeña esperanza de que tú puedes traerla de vuelta. No te olvides de que tú tampoco estabas, no la protegiste."

Klaus cerró los ojos cuando la verdad de las palabras de Stefan lo apuñaló,_ No estuve ahí. No la protegí. Le fallé. _Una lágrima se deslizó por su ojo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte susurrando, "Lo sé."

_Caroline sollozó mientras se daba cuenta del dolor que estaba sufriendo su mejor amigo, todo lo que quería hacer era tomarlo en sus brazos y calmar todas sus heridas. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ellos, siempre se había sentido como si fuese la segunda mejor, o en sus días más oscuros sentirse como si nadie notaria si se fuese. Ahora mirándolos a ellos, Stefan se estaba rompiendo y Klaus apenas se aguantaba. Sintiéndose rota quería consolarlos a los dos, después de un momento, tentativamente colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de cada uno._

Klaus casi se derrumbó al sentir su calor, mirando a Stefan y viendo la mirada en su cara, sabía que Caroline también lo estaba tocando. Tragando fuerte miró a Stefan, su rostro franco y vulnerable, "No puedo perderla Stefan. Después de mil años de oscuridad ella era mi luz, esa luz brillante significaba que todo el sufrimiento valió la pena porque me llevó a ella." Klaus ahogó un sollozo, "Estaba destinado a enseñarle el mundo, llevarla lejos de este pueblo maldito y nunca mirar atrás. Caroline es mi redención."

Stefan nunca había visto a Klaus tan vulnerable, de verdad quería a Caroline para toda la eternidad, le traía esperanza, esperanza para el amor y la redención. Recordó cuando Alaric tomó a Elena y a Caroline, Klaus no había querido ayudar hasta que mencionaron que Caroline estaba allí y se apresuró a salvarla aunque Alaric podría haberlo matado. "Lo siento."

"¿Qué?" Klaus azotó su cabeza sorprendido.

"No podrías haberla salvado," Stefan se señaló, "No te llamé y tendría que haberlo hecho. Lo siento."

Klaus asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la disculpa de Stefan, "No puedo irme sin ella Stefan. Tengo miedo de que si la dejo, desaparecerá y nunca la tendré de vuelta. La necesito conmigo. Necesito saber que está a salvo."

"Bonnie y yo estaremos a primera hora de la mañana en tu casa." Stefan cedió, sabiendo que no podría sacar a Caroline de los brazos de Klaus.

"La puerta estará abierta." Klaus respondió, no queriendo perder más tiempo, mantuvo a Caroline acunada en sus brazos y fue hacia la puerta para irse.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza, "Esto va a ser un desastre." Miró hacia el ahora sofá vacío, "Espero que sepas en lo que estás Care porque nunca va a dejarte ir ahora." Sintiéndose exhausto por los eventos del día Stefan se fue a su habitación, se desvistió y cayó en la cama, el sueño lo venció enseguida.

_Esa noche Caroline estaba sobrecargada de información. Primero ella había muerto, segundo vio a Stefan, a su madre y a Klaus desmoronarse, tercero escuchó sus sentidas palabras, ahora oyendo a Klaus decir que era su luz, su redención y Stefan diciendo que Klaus nunca la dejaría ir, literalmente estaba abrumada. "Oh dios, no puedo estar más."_

_Pánico, un breve destello de la cara de Tyler pasó ante ella, eso fue todo lo que tomó antes de que el aire cambiase y fuese transportada a un callejón. Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron mucho, "Tyler…" Justo delante de ella, por primera vez en semanas estaba Tyler. Estaba casualmente apoyado contra la pared, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras parecía que esperaba a alguien. '¿Me pregunto quién es? Está huyendo después de todo'. Caroline pensó mientras tomaba los rasgos de su novio, o exnovio, esperó alivio y amor. Se sintió aliviada de ver que estaba vivo, pensó que si Klaus lo hubiese matado se lo hubiese dicho, estaba segura de ello. Pero esa oleada de amor, no la hizo saltar como de costumbre, aun lo amaba pero estaba empezando a sospechar que no estaba ENAMORADA de él más. '¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Fue el tiempo lejos? No exactamente es la primera vez que me he quedado sola por Tyler, pensar que durante ese tiempo estaba huyendo por su vida.' Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo más la puerta se abrió, captando la atención de Tyler mientras la mujer morena salía sonriéndolo. Caroline se llenó de rabia cuando vio quien era, "No. Tú, perra."_

"_Hey Ty," Hayley sonrió mientras movía las caderas, caminando hasta Tyler. "No vas a dejarme sola, ¿verdad?" agitó las pestañas, haciendo pucheros, "Sabes que no me gusta estar alejada de ti."_

"_No, no, no," Caroline suplicó horrorizada, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos mientras Hayley se detenía delante de Tyler, "por favor, por favor no lo hagas."_

"No queremos eso." Tyler sonrió satisfecho envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hayley acercándola a él y tomando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Hayley gimió, saltando y envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, deslizó las manos por su pecho hasta que alcanzó el cinturón y se lo desabrochó.

"_Oh dios." Caroline lloriqueó, dándose la vuelta sollozando mientras los escuchaba tener sexo, "Oh dios, creo que voy a vomitar." Tropezó por el callejón, su corazón rompiéndose por los sonidos detrás de ella, '¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto Tyler? Me dijo que no había pasado nada, que solo era una actuación para engañar a Klaus y darle tiempo a ellos para romper el vínculo de los Híbridos.' Caroline se deslizó por la pared sollozando de rodillas. "Soy tan estúpida."_

"_Cariño."_

_Caroline movió la cabeza, lágrimas nublaban su vista mientras miraba a Kol._

"_Ves con Nik," dijo Kol arrodillándose delante de ella, "no necesitas ver esto."_

"_¿Cómo puede él ayudar? Ni siquiera puede verme! Caroline lloró, los gritos detrás de ella le estaban partiendo el corazón en dos._

_Kol acunó el rostro de ella con sus manos, "necesitas a mi hermano no a este chucho despreciable," la atrajo a él con un abrazo susurrándole en el oído, "ves con Nik." Él sonrió mientras ella desaparecía de sus brazos, se giró hacia los dos chuchos repugnantes que ya habían acabado, sonrió, "disfrutaré haciendo de tu vida un infierno mientras mi hermano consigue por fin a su chica." Se acercó inclinándose hacia el oído de Tyler susurrando amenazadoramente, "voy a por ti Tyler." Kol se rio mientras los ojos de Tyler se abrieron con miedo, vio como sus ojos buscaban a quien hubiese dicho eso antes de coger la mano de Hayley y salir corriendo, "Esto va a ser divertido. Necesito entretenimiento." Kol los siguió sonriendo entre dientes, en un intento de arruinar cualquier pequeño momento de intimidad que ellos intentaran disfrutar._

_Mansión de Klaus_

_De repente Caroline apareció en la habitación de Klaus, mirando hacia la cama vio a Klaus durmiendo con el ceño fruncido, a la izquierda vio un ataúd plateado en el que solía conservar a su familia, dándose cuenta de que ninguno tenía una daga clavada en ese momento, se acercó para ver a su propio cuerpo descansando en él y sintió una ráfaga de sentimientos que la llenaban, 'Klaus me está manteniendo cerca mientras Tyler estaba con esa perra.' Casi no podía procesar lo que había visto antes, Tyler y Hayley teniendo sexo contra la pared, él la había engañado por dios sabe cuánto tiempo. 'Y pensar que me sentía culpable de sentir una atracción hacia Klaus.'_

_Caroline caminó y se estiró al lado de Klaus. Girando la cabeza hacia él, ella lo estudió, largas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas, unos días bastaron para que le creciese barba y unos deliciosos labios rosabas cerraban las esquinas. Caroline siempre había querido probar esos labios, se veían tan besables, pero su lealtad hacia Tyler siempre la había parado. Solo de pensar en su nombre ya le causaba dolor, se acordó de algo que Klaus le dijo, "Si Tyler aun estuviese vinculado a mí, nunca te habría hecho daño, no se lo hubiese permitido." En ese tiempo Caroline se sintió halagada, se quedó bebiendo con él aunque estuviese haciendo de distracción otra vez, ella disfrutó y tenía una cita con él. Solo de pensar en el desfile histórico le causó mariposas en el estómago, "De verdad estabas perfecto ese día." Ellos hablaron, se rieron y casi se besaron. La cita perfecta._

_Caroline se colocó al lado de Klaus contemplando por un momento antes de reírse suavemente, "Kol tenía razón," se deslizó más cerca hasta que solo quedó una pulgada entre ellos, "te necesitaba." Ella colocó la cabeza en su pecho, cuando de repente sintió como si estuviese siendo empujada hacia abajo, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó inmóvil contra Klaus._

_Caroline jadeó abriendo los ojos, mirando hacia su alrededor, estaba en el estudio de arte de Klaus y estando de pie cerca de una gran pintura de ella en un caballo estaban Klaus y ella misma. Bueno, otra versión de ella, él estaba detrás de la otra Caroline, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro._

"_Eres tan hermosa Caroline," Klaus acarició su cuello, "podría pintarte siempre y nunca perder la inspiración." Él dejó suaves besos por su cuello hasta que alcanzó su oído, "eres mi musa."_

_La otra Caroline sonrió ante sus besos y continuó mirando la pintura, "esta pintura durará para siempre."_

"_También tú, mi amor." Klaus giró su cabeza para besarla._

_La otra Caroline se entregó a sus labios antes de girarse hacia la pintura, "no lo haré, estoy muerta ¿recuerdas?"_

_Klaus la agarró más cerca, su toque era desesperado, "no Caroline, tú tendrás para siempre, nosotros dos tendremos para siempre, juntos." Él podía sentirla desaparecer, "No! Caroline no te vayas. Por favor quédate, quédate conmigo, no puedo perderte," de repente sus brazos estaban vacíos y gritó, "no me dejes, por favor no me dejes." Él empezó a llorar._

_Caroline lo había visto todo, su corazón se aceleró cuando se besaron hasta que se rompió por el dolor de Klaus. Viendo a Klaus con lágrimas fue la gota final, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó._

_Klaus no podía creer que Caroline había vuelto a sus brazos, riendo de felicidad la apretó contra él, "has vuelto, oh dios has vuelto."_

_Caroline estaba aturdida de como Klaus la había agarrado, como si nunca fuese a soltarla, tragando fuerte ella se separó acunando sus mejillas en sus manos, sorprendida por la mirada amorosa entre lágrimas que él le dio, "no soy la Caroline que estaba aquí."_

"_¿Qué? Por supuesto… tú… eres…" Klaus se iba callando mientras miraba su ropa, era la que llevaba cuando le clavaron la estaca, "¿Qué está pasando?"_

_Caroline le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares, "creo que estoy en tu sueño, estaba estirada junto a ti en tu cama, cuando te toqué," ella se ruborizó, "me desmayé un poco y después estaba aquí."_

_De repente Klaus se puso alerta, sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza, él levantó su mano temblorosa y la puso contra su suave mejilla, "¿De verdad eres tú?"_

_Caroline asintió con los ojos llorosos, "soy realmente yo Klaus."_

"_Estas aquí," Klaus la tomó, mirando su perfecta forma y sus rizos dorados, "Pensé que tardaría décadas antes de verte otra vez," él tomó una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, él sonrió y llevó sus manos unidas a sus labios para besarlas, "¿Cómo es que estas aquí, amor?"_

_La respiración de Caroline se quedó atascada mientras los labios de él acariciaban su mano, "No lo sé, creo que cuando nos tocamos nos conectamos y como estabas soñando, yo he sido empujada hacia aquí."_

"_¿Qué hacías tocándome en mi cama, amor?" Klaus sonrió satisfecho, incapaz de parar de tocarla mientras se deleitaba con su toque._

_Caroline rodó los ojos, "¿De verdad? Estoy muerta y en tu sueño, y en todo lo que puedes pensar ¿es que estoy en tu cama?"_

"_Es un pensamiento tan delicioso que he tenido tantas veces, amor," Klaus alcanzó uno de sus rizos envolviéndolo en su dedo, "pero parece que no puedo apartar los ojos de tu belleza el suficiente tiempo."_

_Caroline se sintió atrapada por su mirada, podría olvidarlo todo solo con mirarlo a los ojos, "Ha pasado algo."_

"_¿El qué?"_

"_He estado contigo y con Stefan todo el día, escuchar tu confesión fue un poco abrumador así que pensé brevemente en Tyler," lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras recordaba lo que había pasado, "después aparecí junto a él y entonces llegó Hayley y ellos, ellos," Caroline cerró los ojos con dolor, "ellos tuvieron sexo!"_

_Klaus la envolvió en sus brazos, acariciaba su pelo mientras mentalmente pensaba en la tortura que infligiría a Tyler cuando lo tuviese en sus manos, "Ssh mi amor, no vale tus lágrimas, estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí."_

_Caroline lloraba a lágrima viva enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Klaus, "No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto," ella cerro su puño contra el pecho de él, "porque nunca dsoy suficiente."_

_Klaus la apartó y hundió los dedos en el pelo de Caroline haciendo que ella se encontrase con su mirada, "Tú lo eres todo y él no es nada. Si no puedo ver lo perfecta que eres entonces él es una pérdida." Él besó su mejilla izquierda, "Eres preciosa," su mejilla derecha, "eres fuerte," él acarició sus labios contra el lado de su boca, "estás llena de luz y absolutamente te adoro."_

_Caroline miró los maravillosos ojos de Klaus, viendo como él lentamente se acercaba a ella, jadeando mientras sus labios finalmente tomaban los de ella en un beso lleno de pasión. Fundiéndose en él, ella le devolvió la pasión, envolviendo las manos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus lenguas bailaban._

_Klaus le inclinó la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo, él se perdió en su sabor mientras la exploraba, apenas creía que estuviese en sus brazos al final, finalmente en su propio cuerpo, 'y pensar que técnicamente no estoy en mi cuerpo, estoy en mi cabeza.' Con este pensamiento se apartó de ella respirando fuerte, viendo sus labios y la mirada lujuriosa, él quería sumergirse de nuevo y no parar. Logró contenerse, apenas._

_Caroline llevó una mano hacia la boca, el sabor de Klaus seguía en su boca, ella quería atraerlo y seguir besándolo. En su lugar, ella sonrió admitiendo, Kol tenía razón."_

"_¿Kol? ¿De que estás hablando? Espera," los ojos de Klaus se abrieron mucho al darse cuenta de que ella estaba en el Otro Lado, "¿Has visto a Kol?"_

"_Si lo he visto."_

"_¿Cómo esta él?" preguntó Klaus, la pérdida de Kol aún estaba reciente en su corazón._

"_Él está bien, creo que está disfrutando de sus beneficios fantasmales," Caroline rio suavemente, "me ha estado diciendo que te dé una oportunidad. Me encontró después de ver a Tyler y me dijo que viniese contigo, que te necesitaba y tenía razón."_

_Klaus sonrió entre lágrimas, 'mi hermano aun esta de mi lado.' Sonriendo suavemente él la miró tiernamente, "¿Y qué has decidido?"_

"_He decidido," Caroline acarició los labios de Klaus con los suyos, "que de verdad necesito volver a mi cuerpo."_

_Klaus se rio, besándola otra vez, riendo contra sus labios, "Dios te quiero." Él se congeló._

_La respiración de Caroline se atascó, cerrando los ojos con pánico ella lamió sus de repente secos labios, "Esa es otra cosa que tendremos que esperar para cuando vuelvo a mi propio cuerpo."_

_Klaus cerró los ojos aliviado, 'no me está rechazando.' Abriendo los ojos otra vez, le sonrió, "Por supuesto mi amor," él la abrazó, "quédate conmigo mientras duermo."_

_Caroline abrazó fuertemente a Klaus, "Lo haré," acariciando su mejilla ella le avisó, "pero cuando te despiertes no serás capaz de verme."_

"_Te sentiré," dijo Klaus roncamente, "Siempre puedo sentirte cuando estas cerca. Eso es suficiente para mí." Levantándose Klaus cogió su mano, "Ven a la cama."_

_Caroline colocó la mano en la suya y siguió a Klaus hasta la cama. Estirándose ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, la cabeza en su pecho escuchando su latido, "Buenas noches Klaus."_

_Klaus la envolvió en la seguridad de sus brazos, la sensación de su esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo era increíble, "Buenas noches Caroline. Te veo en mis sueños."_

_Caroline sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha por primera vez en siglos, enroscándose contra su cuerpo se dejó llevar._

_Abriendo los ojos ella aún estaba estirada en el pecho de Klaus, mirando su rostro ahora había una sonrisa en su cara, sonriendo ella susurró, "Dulces sueños Klaus." Y descansó en sus brazos hasta que él se despertó así que supo que ella había estado mientras él dormía. Ella no lo había dejado y no lo haría. Necesitaban encontrar pronto el hechizo, ella quería, no, necesitaba volver. Klaus le había dicho que la amaba y Caroline quería volver con él. ¿Quién iba decir que la muerte lo iba a hacer todo más claro? ¿Qué podía mostrar cosas que estaba antes había estado demasiado ciega para verlas? Caroline tenía mucho en que pensar mientras pasaba el resto de la noche fantaseando sobre el beso y lo que le había hecho sentir. 'Necesito mi cuerpo de vuelta.'_


	4. Nota de autora

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Hola! Esto no es un capítulo nuevo. Es para informaros de que no voy a poder subir capítulos hasta que estén corregidos.**

**Esto es debido a que he buscado una Beta Reader para que me ayude con las historias para corregir la traducción por si hay algún error.**

**Pero no os preocupéis en cuanto estén corregidos los tres capítulos que ya están subidos, los modificaré y subiré el siguiente.**

**Y quiero agradecer a Cecil Pierce que es mi Beta por ayudarme.**


End file.
